Someone who cares about her
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Pepper didn't go to school cuz she got cold. But Tony just injured his hand but he's not at school too. So maybe he didn't escape from school in lab but took care about his favorite redhead ;


**Sweet one-shot which proves that Tony really cares about Pepper. I got this idea 4 days ago (thank my cold). Read! :D**

**Short summary: Pepper didn't go to school cuz she got cold. But Tony just injured his hand but he's not at school too. So maybe he didn't escape from school in lab but took care about his favorite redhead ;) ?**

**I don't own IMAA**

**_Someone who cares about her _**_(the first version: "A care ")_

(With Rhodey)

Rhodey has already prepared to school but Tony didn't appear. He wanted to go and woke up his friend when he saw Roberta. "Mom. Did you see Tony or he's still sleeping?" "I saw him about 40 minutes ago. He's already left. He hurried." Roberta frowned. "It was so strange. Usually he didn't hurry to go to school." Rhodey shrugged. "But he could hurry to go to the armory." He whispered to himself. "What did you say, James?" Roberta asked. "Nothing."

Rhodey arrived but didn't see Tony. "Dude, where are you?" Rhodey thought. Ring reminded him that he could be late. On Physics he sat behind Tony and Pepper. When Rhodey took his seat he noticed that Tony wasn't here. "Oh man, you'll get big problems if you won't come right now." Rhodey whispered. In this moment teacher checked up who was absent. "Where is Mrs. Potts?" Professor Winson asked. "She got a cold." Rhodey said. "Well...And Mr. Stark got cold too as I see." "No. He injured his right hand yesterday but he should be here. He left earlier than I." Professor Winson frowned and asked: "Can you call him and remind about school?" Rhodey dialed Tony's number. Suddenly they heard some sounds from Rhodey's backpack. It was Tony's cell phone. Rhodey forgot that Tony lost it in the armory. He looked at the teacher and shook his head. "So...I'll call Roberta after lessons. Okay. New..." Rhodey almost didn't listen professor Winson. He looked at cell phone again. "Tony. If you won't have important reason to miss school, I'd kill you." Rhodey whispered...

(With Tony)

Tony walked down street when he remembered that he didn't say something important to Roberta and Rhodey. "They're going to kill me if they'll know that I escaped." But he couldn't do it now. Tony went faster. He must hurry. Finally he came. Tony approached to the door, took key from one of pockets, opened door and came into the hall of apartment. He was here no more than 4 times but he knew where he should go. Tony found the door which he looked for and came into the room. "Hi Tony." Pepper smiled. "Thanks that you came. Dad must go so I'll be alone with this cold and temperature until evening..." She started to coughed and Tony gave her a cup with water. After a few sips cough disappeared. "Thanks." They talked about something and Tony controlled when she must take medicine, measured temperature, drank hot tea. It was 11 am... "Pepper, you need some sleep." Tony said. "But I don't want." She lied. Pepper feared that it was all her dream. Awake in reality and understand that you're alone in so bad state... She didn't want it. "Pep, please. You're tired and have high temperature. Sleep and you'll feel better. Sleep, Pepper. I will not go away. I promise." Tony said softly and gently ran his hand over her cheek. It was cold. This touch calmed her down and fears went away. Pepper yawned and closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep.

Tony stood up, quietly approached to the door and left Pepper's room. He looked at her again to be absolutely sure that she slept and carefully closed the door. Tony was hungry plus his right hand ached. Tony came to the bathroom and unwound the bandage. The wound (which he got yesterday when fell down (thanks one kind and scurrying passerby)) looked not so bad as yesterday. Tony twisted bandage round his injured hand and went to the kitchen. After breakfast he returned to Pepper's room and lay on a couch. It was so quietly in the room. Just Pepper's cough broke the silence. Tony closed his eyes and completely immersed in his memories.

Pepper awoke. She remembered that Tony was with her...or this was just a dream? Pepper looked at the watch. 1 pm. Pepper yawned. She felt herself better than before she fell asleep. "Tony was right. Stop! Where is he?" She thought. Pepper sat on her bed and viewed the room. She smiled when she saw boy with messy raven black hair who lay on couch. "Have you got enough sleep?" Tony asked and opened his eyes. "Wh-what? Oh...yes. You were right as always." Pepper answered still looked at her best friend. Tony sat on the side of Pepper's bed. "You thought that I'll leave you after you'll fall asleep." He smiled that smile which made Pepper forget about everything. "I promised you and I'm still here. I keep my words." Pepper smiled again. "Why do you care about me?" "Why can't I care about my favourite redhead?" Tony asked and blushed when he recognized what he said. "Tony, do you like me?" Pepper asked with hope. "No." Tony said and continued: "I don't like you but I really love you." Tony hugged Pepper who was (probably) the happiest girl in the world. "I love you too." She said and coughed. "Oh...I want tea." She said and lay. "No problems, Pepper." Tony said.

(With Rhodey)

Roberta talked with professor Winson and Principal Nara. "James." Rhodey heard his mom's voice. "Yeah, mom." "Where is Tony? You should know it." I've checked up all places where he could be and I didn't find him." Roberta looked into his eyes. She felt that her son said the truth. "Well...Anthony'll get problems." Roberta said. "Mom, what do you want to do?" Rhodey asked with worry. Roberta's voice really scared him. "At first, I want to see him. And then he'll get his punishment. I hope that he'll understand what he did wrong and won't repeat his mistakes again." "What did you mean when you said punishment?" Principal Nara asked. "I'll took away from Tony his iPod, cell phone, laptop and another hi-tech. He'll see all this through a 2 months." "Mom..." Rhodey called. "What's wrong, James?" "Kill him. It will be not so painful for him. You perfectly know that Tony can't live 2 days without hi-tech." In this moment Virgil Potts appeared. "Sorry if I came late, principal Nara. Work." "Yeah, Mr. Potts. I just wanted to know where Patricia is." "At home. She got a cold." "Thanks Mr. Potts. James said about this but I needed to be sure." "Well...I must go. I worry about Pepper." Roberta frowned: "What's wrong, Virgil?" "I got some work so I must leave her alone. She said that someone will take care about her but..." Virgil began. "I'll go with you. Probably Pepper knows where Tony is."

(Potts's apartment)

Virgil, Roberta and Rhodey came into the hall. "Strange. I remember how I locked the door." Virgil muttered. Trio went to Pepper's room. But when they opened the door they saw very interesting picture. Pepper lay on the bed and slept. Beside her was 17 years old boy. He sat on a chair and looked at redhead. When trio came into the room he turned to them. "Tony..." Rhodey began but Tony hissed at him. "Don't hiss at me." Rhodey said a bit irritated. "Calm down. You'll wake her." Tony whispered. "Well...we'll continue our conversation in living room." Roberta said. And they left Pepper's room.

(Living room)

"Please, sorry me. I wanted to tell you but I so hurried...and forgot." "How did you appear here? The door was locked." Virgil asked. Tony showed his right hand. "I injured it yesterday. I went home when one crazy passerby ran to somewhere and knocked down everybody who was on his track. While I was in hospital I saw Pepper. You talked with doctor and Pepper told me about situation. I proposed to take care about her while you're not at home. She gave me keys." Tony pointed on the keys wich lay on coffee table. "Well... Thanks Tony." Virgil said and smiled. "But in the next time don't forget to warn me." Roberta said. "Yes, miss, Rhodey." Rhodey smirked. "You so care about your friend." Tony smiled and said: "I so care about my girlfriend..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! <strong>

**Hope you like this.**


End file.
